A True Family
by Teddy1008
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Sirius Black has had enough. He leaves his house and heads over to the Potters, who accept him. Much happier, Sirius goes to Hogwarts with his best friends. What troubles and difficulties will the Marauders meet? WARNING: CORPORAL PUNISHMENT. A/N: This story is much better than the summary! Give it a try!
1. Arrival of a friend

**CHAPTER ONE **

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

James Potter was abruptly woken up by sounds of clanging and talking. Frowning, he reached for his glasses on the nightstand beside his bed. He glanced at the clock. 6: 30 AM. Who in the world would visit Potter Manor at six-thirty in the morning? He stood up, changed out of his pajamas and headed downstairs. Dorea Potter was making pancakes for breakfast, and James's dad, Charlus Potter was reading the Daily Prophet. But the person who was sitting at the table made James grin.

"Padfoot!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius Black, James' best friend, looked up. "Hello, Prongs," the sixteen-year-old said. "And to answer your question, I ran away." Sirius smiled wearily at him.

James frowned and sat down beside him. "Ran away?" he echoed. "From your house?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, well, you and your parents always said that I could come live with you, so I just did that."

"Wicked!" James grinned. Then he frowned thoughtfully. "What happened? Had a row between you and your dear mother?"

Sirius grimaced. "The usual."

"Sirius, James, eat up!" Dorea said, smiling at the pair.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter."

"Thanks, mom."

James and Sirius dove into their food.

* * *

"Why do I have to be here? I already know all the rules," James whined.

Charlus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I already told you, James. Rules and their consequences are always discussed together by the family," he said firmly.

James huffed. "I have to hear lectures because of you, Paddy," he grumbled.

"It would do you some good to learn the rules again, Prongsie," Sirius retorted. "And don't call me that."

"Then don't call me Prongsie."

"You started it."

"Your presence made me say it."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Di-"

"All right, that's enough," Charlus interrupted. "Have a seat." Charlus sat down on the soft armchair and gestured to the couch. James and Sirius sat down. "Well, there are four major rules: No putting your life in danger, no lying, no disrespect, and no disobedience. Should you break the Big Four, you will get a spanking."

James winced while Sirius' eyes widened. Charlus seemed to notice this and he looked at Sirius comfortingly. "Don't worry, Sirius. A spanking and a beating is very different."

Sirius nodded and fiddled uncomfortably with his hands.

"I might use an object to aid me during the spanking. The hairbrush, ruler, and the paddle I sometimes use, but there is also the belt and the cane," Charlus said, fixing his hazel-brown eyes on Sirius. "But remember this - for me to use the belt or the cane whatever misdeed you committed would have to be very bad indeed. Are you following me, Sirius?"

"Yes, sir," Sirius answered.

Charlus smiled at him. "Now, what's with all this formality? You'll be living with us now, do call me Charlus or Mr. Potter. Or maybe even 'dad', if you're comfortable with it," he said kindly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Sirius replied, quickly picking the name he was most comfortable with.

"Now, when you put your life in danger, it would result in immediate discipline. No if's, and's, or but's. For lying or disrespect I would wash your mouth out with soap and give you a spanking with the hairbrush. Disobedience would be similar, though depending on the level of it. Those are pretty much the rules we have, other than small little things." Charlus smiled at Sirius, who began to shift on the couch. Sirius always had trouble sitting still for more than five minutes.

"Padfoot, did you bring your broom?" James suddenly asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said, grinning.

"How do you feel about a fly?" James grinned.

Sirius nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!"

The two boys rushed out, waving to Charlus, who smiled in amusement. It looked like the Potter household would be noisier soon.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

"Hey, Padfoot?"

"What?" Sirius looked up from the book he was reading.

James frowned. "Why are you reading a book?" he asked, for it was quite strange for Sirius to read a book with such interest.

"It's okay. It's about this guy that dates a girl and then dumps her after a week. Then this evil witch comes and transforms him into a frog to teach him a lesson."

James rolled his eyes. "That guy reminds me of you," he muttered under his breath. It was true; Sirius made girlfriends and then after a week or two he would decide that the girl he was currently with was boring and dump her, leaving the poor girl heartbroken.

"What was that?" Sirius murmured.

"Nothing," James said hastily.

"Well, what were you going to tell me?" Sirius demanded, throwing down the book and coming over to sit on James' bed.

James looked into Sirius' gray eyes. "Sirius, what time is it?" he asked.

Sirius looked at the clock, thoroughly confused at the antics of his best friend. "Umm, 8:00 PM," he answered.

James nodded. "How about we go for a fly to Moony?" he suggested.

Sirius' eyes widened. "What?"

James smirked. "Moony lives only two towns away, Padfoot. It would be an easy flight," he replied. "And Muggles wouldn't see us, 'cause we would be too high in the sky. And we wouldn't take our broom. Let's take the new Nimbus 1700 my dad has. You know, show off to Moony. So, how about it?"

Sirius glanced outside, chewing his bottom lip nervously. He knew they weren't supposed to fly after seven o'clock. He hesitated.

"Come on, Padfoot, where's all your enthusiasm?" James grinned, ruffling his hair.

Sirius looked outside once more through the window, then gave a small smile. "Let's go."

* * *

James and Sirius flew over to Remus' house - James at the front of the Nimbus 1700 and Sirius at the back - and peered through the window. Remus was sitting in his room, quietly reading a book. Sirius and James exchanged looks, rolling their eyes. Of course Remus would be reading. James tapped on the window, making Remus look up. Remus' eyes widened but he quickly opened the window for them.

"Prongs, Padfoot, what are you doing here? And where did you get that Nimbus 1700?" Remus asked in a low voice, casting a wary look at his room door. "Don't be too loud, we don't want to alert my parents."

"We're just here for a visit, Moony," James grinned. "And this broom is my dad's. Guess what? Sirius is living at my house now!"

Remus raised an eyebrow and looked at Sirius, who blushed. "Can't stay out of trouble, can you, Padfoot?" he said wryly.

"Shut up," Sirius grumbled, lightly shoving Remus toward his bed. Remus stumbled back and fell heavily on the ground. Sirius and James exchanged wide-eyed looks. Sirius immediately hurried over to his friend. "Merlin, I'm so sorry, Remus, I forgot the full moon was just three days ago," he exclaimed.

"Remus? What's going on?" The voice of Mr. Lupin floated up the stairs.

Remus and James and Sirius exchanged panicked looks. "Go!" Remus hissed at them. "I'm fine!"

James quickly snatched up the Nimbus 1700 and gestured to Sirius to hop on. "Bye, Moony," Sirius said as they took off.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" James said, looking back at Sirius.

Sirius' eyes widened. "James, look out!"

James and Sirius were flung off the broomstick as they crashed into a tree.

* * *

Sirius groaned. There was a throbbing pain in his left wrist and he could feel blood trickling down his cheek. He raised his right hand and touched it, feeling a cut there. He spotted James not too far off and crawled over to him. "Prongs, you all right?" he whispered.

James hissed in pain as he tried to stand up. "I think I've sprained my ankle."

Sirius whimpered, staring at the spot behind James. "What?" James asked, obviously annoyed and curious.

"Your dad is gonna kill us, James," Sirius breathed.

James turned his head. Behind them was a Nimbus 1700, broken in half.

* * *

The boys managed to get home by calling the Night Bus. Sirius and James stopped in front of Potter Manor, exchanging looks. Then, James took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Who's there?" Charlus' voice rang out.

"It's just us, dad," James said quietly.

Charlus appeared, looking worried. "Where were you?" he demanded. Then his eyes swept on from James to Sirius, to the broken Nimbus 1700. "Go sit on the couch."

Both boys limped to the couch. Charlus appeared after a few moments, and waved his wand, healing the boys. Then he pocketed his wand and crossed his arms across his chest. "I want you to go to your room, and pick out separate corners to stand in."

James and Sirius ran up the stairs, not wanting to stay with Charlus when he was so grim.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Please review!**

**Next chapter: Charlus punishes James and Sirius and then comforts them. But Sirius begins to have dark thoughts. What kind of thoughts will they be?**


	2. Punishment

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

Sirius and James were sitting on their beds silently. "Really messed it up this time, didn't we, mate?" Sirius murmured softly. James nodded mutely. After about five minutes, Charlus came in, looking stern.

"Sirius, come with me."

Sirius bit his bottom lip and shuffled forward. He followed Mr. Potter out the door and into his study. "Sit." Charlus pointed at a chair and pulled out his own desk chair. Sirius sat down, staring down at his knees. There was a moment of silence, then a finger was put under his chin and raised his bowed head. "What were you thinking?" Charlus said softly.

Sirius hunched over, feeling miserable and ashamed. "We weren't, sir," he said softly.

"That much is very obvious."

Sirius dropped his head again. Charlus raised it again, gazing into Sirius' gray eyes. "What are the four major rules in this household, Sirius Orion Black?" he asked, intently peering into his eyes.

"No putting your life in danger, no lying, no disobedience, and no disrespect," Sirius answered quietly.

"And what is rule about night flying?" Charlus questioned.

Sirius sighed. "No flying after seven."

"Correct." Charlus nodded. "How many rules did you break?"

Sirius swallowed hard. "Two."

"Three," Charlus corrected.

Sirius frowned, puzzled. Charlus raised an eyebrow. "I told you and James, very clearly, do not go flying after seven at night. Disobedience, Sirius, I will not condone."

Sirius looked away. "Yes, sir," he muttered. He hesitated. "Are you ... are you going to use the cane?" he whispered.

"No."

Sirius breathed in relief, but then froze when Mr. Potter said, "But I will use the paddle, and after that five strokes with the belt." Sirius sighed and Charlus' eyes softened. "Sirius, you know that this is very different from what your father did to you?" he asked softly.

Sirius nodded mutely, unconsciously rubbing an old scar along his shoulder where Orion Black had struck him once. Charlus stood up and tucked the chair in. "All right. Drop your trousers and boxers and then bend over my desk."

"Bare?" Sirius murmured.

Charlus nodded, his eyes grave. "What you did was very dangerous."

With a resigned sigh, Sirius did as he was told and bent over Charlus' desk. He heard the man murmur, "_Accio _Paddle." Then the hard surface of the paddle tapped his bottom, making him jump. Charlus placed a hand on Sirius' back, rubbing it gently.

"How many will I get?" Sirius asked nervously.

Charlus considered this question for a moment, then said, "Thirty." He closed his eyes and then opened them. He raised the paddle and brought it down with a huge CRACK. Sirius jumped up, gasping. "Stay in position," Charlus ordered. Sirius, looking slightly sheepish, bent over again. CRACK!

Sirius gritted his teeth and clenched the edge of the desk harder. Another smack was applied, and he bit his tongue hard.

CRACK! "Why are you getting this spanking, Sirius?" CRACK!

Sirius hissed in pain. "I put my life in danger." CRACK! "I went out flying after seven." CRACK! CRACK! Sirius cried out, then hissed, "And I disobeyed you."

"Correct." CRACK! Charlus hardened his heart against the whimpers and applied another hard smack with the paddle. "I am very disappointed in you." CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "You knew better," Charlus continued. CRACK! CRACK! "And yet you go against the rules." CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"I-I'm sorry!" Sirius cried out.

"I certainly hope you are." CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "Do you know the dangers of going night flying?" CRACK! CRACK! "What if Muggles had spotted you and James?" CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "What would have happened then?" CRACK!

"S-sorry!" Sirius sobbed. CRACK! Sirius yelped and his hands flew back. Charlus deftly caught them and pinned them against his back. Sirius' bottom was burning fiercely. Guilt by Charlus' words were overriding him.

"The next time you do something like this, I will use the cane! Do you hear me, young man?" Charlus applied the last three smacks. Sirius burst out sobbing hard.

"Y-yes, sir!" he sobbed. All he could think about was his furiously burning bottom. _And five more strokes with the belt!_ Sirius thought miserably. He didn't know how he was going to survive this. He heard Mr. Potter pulling out his belt.

"Five strokes, Sirius. Then it's all over," Charlus said kindly.

"Yes, sir," Sirius whimpered.

Charlus raised the belt and brought it down. Sirius howled and another quick lash was applied. "I'm sorry!" Sirius sobbed. "Please, stop!" **CRACK! **"I'll never do it again!" **CRACK! **"I'm so sorrrrrryyyyyyyyyy!" Sirius howled. **CRACK!**

Sirius collapsed over the desk, sobbing. Charlus did up his belt and then gathered Sirius in his arms. "It's okay," he murmured. "All is forgiven." He rocked the crying boy, speaking comfortingly and rubbing his back.

When the sobs had eased, Sirius sniffled, "I'm really sorry."

"I know," Charlus said. He rubbed Sirius' back. "I forgive you."

Sirius sniffled again. "What about your broom?" he whispered.

Charlus sighed. "It's too broken to mend. I'll have to get a new one," he said softly.

"We could do chores for you. James and I could," Sirius mumbled.

Charlus raised an eyebrow. This wasn't like Sirius - willingly wanting to do chores? Sirius saw the look on his guardian's face and explained, "I feel guilty and sorry."

Charlus chuckled. "If you insist," he murmured, giving another hug.

"I'm really sorry," Sirius said again.

"I know," Charlus replied. He patted the boy's long curly hair. "How about you get some rest? I'll bring up some hot chocolate later."

Sirius nodded. Charlus stood up and helped him fix up his clothes. When Sirius winced as he pulled up his trousers, Mr. Potter flicked his wand. Sirius' trousers were transformed into more roomy and comfortable pants. "Thanks," Sirius mumbled, blushing.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Please review!**

**Next chapter: It's March 27th, James' birthday! Mr and Mrs Potter allow their son to invite their friends over. What kind of chaos will erupted in the not-so-peaceful Potter Manor?**


	3. The Best Birthday

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

James groaned and woke up. He rubbed his bottom. His dad had walloped him and it had bloody hurt so much! He shrugged. At least it didn't sting anymore. He frowned. His mind was telling him that something was important. He looked over to the calendar and broke into a grin. Of course! How could he forget? It was his birthday! Happily, he got dressed and ran downstairs. He was shocked to find Sirius sitting with two other people. "Moony! Wormtail!" James grinned.

"Hey, Prongs," Remus answered. "Happy birthday."

James grinned. "What are you doing here?" he demanded as he sat down.

"Your mom invited us," Peter said through chewing Dorea's pancakes.

Remus neatly cut the pancake into small pieces unlike Sirius, who was stuffing pancakes and bacon into his mouth hungrily. James smiled at Dorea when she handed him his plate. "Thanks, mom," he said, digging in. This was going to be the best day ever!

* * *

"All right. Padfoot and I are on the same team, and Moony and Wormtail are a team," James announced. The four boys were holding their broomsticks in the Potters' Quidditch field.

"How come you and Padfoot are a team?" Remus whined, though there was a good-natured tone in his voice.

"'Cause I said so," James answered arrogantly. "Now get on your brooms!"

"It's 'because, not ''cause'!" Remus shouted after him. Then he shook his head and mumbled, "Bloody prat." and hopped on his broom.

James was racing toward the goalposts, the Quaffle in his hand, when something attacked him. He screamed in shock as the Fanged Frisbee gnawed at him. He saw Remus smirking, and Sirius and Peter gaping at him. "REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" James screamed at him as the Fanged Frisbee attacked.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Prongs?"

"Get this bloody thing off me!" James snarled, ripping the Frisbee. He looked to Sirius and Peter.

Sirius grinned and said, "Your problem."

"Is anyone feeling hungry?" Peter asked to no one in particular.

"Wormtail, we just ate," Sirius snapped.

"Yeah, but, I just feel like eating."

"You always do."

"Not always."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't!"

"You -"

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" James screamed at them. He finally managed in ripping the Frisbee off. Glaring, he took off after Remus, who yelped and landed on the ground before trying to race away from James. James tackled Remus to the ground, pinning the Frisbee with his foot. "I, Prongs, leader of the Marauders, will revenge against Moony!" James began to tickle Remus, who screamed with laughter.

"J-JAMES!" Remus howled, trying to escape. "Stop!"

"Nope," James said, grinning. He continued this, while Sirius and Peter were still arguing. Somehow their conversation had turned to who among the Marauders ate the most rudely.

"You stuff food in your face!" Sirius shouted at Peter.

"I don't stuff it in my face!" Peter retorted.

"Rat!"

"Mutt!"

"Prat!"

"Ba-"

"AAHHHH!"

Sirius and Peter paused and turned around. They saw the Fanged Frisbee attacking both Remus and James. Sirius hurried over and ripped the Frisbee away before stomping on it. The Frisbee's fierceness died out.

"I hate you," Remus muttered. "I hate you so much." He glared at James as he said this.

"You were the one who started it," James replied, brushing the dust off him.

"Boys! Cake!"

The Marauders looked at each other. Sirius and Peter took off, both yelling, "I get the big slice!"

* * *

James sat down and picked up a present. "That's from me!" Sirius said, grinning madly. James ripped it open. A packet of dungbombs fell into his lap, as well as five Fanged Frisbees and two extra-sticky glue bottles, as well as Drooble's non-pop-able blowing gum.

"Wow, thanks, Padfoot!" James exclaimed.

"Put those into use at school, Prongs," Sirius answered.

James bent down and picked up Peter's present. He opened it and a book like a journal fell out. Peter seemed to notice his confusion and said, "It's a journal only you can use. Press your index finger into this and the journal will open for you." James did as he was told and the journal popped open.

"What happens if somebody else tries to open it?" Sirius asked curiously.

James smirked. "Why don't we find out?"

Sirius frowned. "What- Prongsie!" James had grabbed Sirius's finger and pressed it onto the small box in the corner of the journal. Ink exploded out of the journal and squirted Sirius with it. Spluttering, Sirius glared at James. "My poor hair," Sirius moaned.

Chuckling, Charlus swished his wand, cleaning Sirius up and tidying the long black hair. "Thank you, Mr. Potter," Sirius said, glowering at James.

James ignored Sirius and picked up Remus'. He tore it open and out fell a box of Honeydukes best chocolate, as well as an excellent drawing off the Marauders. "Wow. Did you draw this, Moony?" James asked. The picture was amazing. James and Sirius were playing fireworks, Remus was leaning against the tree trunk and reading, while Peter was happily eating roast potatoes.

Remus blushed heavily. "Yeah. It's not very good."

"It's bloody brilliant!" James protested. He studied it for a few moments, then decided, "I'm going to hang it up on the wall." At that, Remus blushed even more.

"And of course, chocolate from the chocoholic," Sirius said, grinning as he handed the box of chocolate to James.

"I'm not a chocoholic!" Remus protested.

"You're practically addicted to it," Sirius retorted, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

Remus snorted. "You look like a girl when you do that," he said.

Both James and Peter froze. Sirius' gray eyes narrowed dangerously and he stepped closer to Remus. "What did you say?" he growled.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I said, you look like a girl when-" Remus yelped as Sirius tackled him to the ground. The two scuffled around for bit, until Dorea stopped them.

James opened the present from his parents and gasped. A small golden puppy bounded out, panting happily. "Thank you!" he said as the dog licked him.

"We knew you wanted a dog ever since you were four," Charlus said, smiling.

"She's a Golden Retriever," Dorea said, petting the small puppy on her head.

"What are you going to call her?" Remus asked as he stroked the puppy's floppy ears.

James frowned thoughtfully, then said, "Chestnut." He pointed to the rather dark patch of golden-brown fur on her chest. James smiled as Dorea handed out cake. This was definitely a great birthday.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Next chapter: Six months pass since James' birthday. All is going well in Potter Manor. It's September the first. Time for school! What trouble will the Marauders stir at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?**


	4. At Hogwarts

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

"It sure is crowded," Sirius murmured as the Potters wandered over to the Hogwarts Express. Sirius sighed. "Time for school again."

"Oh, Padfoot. Think about how much fun we'll have," James said, smirking.

Sirius grinned and Dorea sighed. "Please do try to keep out of trouble. I'm getting tired of having the school owls flying in here, telling me about your mischief."

"Mrs. Potter!" Sirius exclaimed, pretending to be aghast. "Mischief is our life!"

"Yeah, besides, with all this dark stuff this Lord Voldie is stirring up, everyone could have a laugh once in a while," James agreed. He gave his mom a quick hug and moved off with Sirius, who had also hugged Mrs. Potter before leaving. The two Marauders headed over to the compartment at the end of the train, where they always sat.

James opened the door and entered. Remus was already sitting there, reading a book while Peter stared out the window, bored. James started up a conversation with Peter, while Sirius tugged the book out of Remus' hands. "Mooooooonyyyyyyy! No reading!" Sirius sang as he vanished the book to Remus' trunk. Remus shot him an annoyed look.

As the train started to move, the door to their compartment slid open and two nervous looking first years shuffled in. Remus smiled at them and said, "Hey. Do you want to sit here? There's plenty of room." He pushed Sirius to the ground before sitting down himself, offering the first years their seats, or rather, in Sirius' case, was forced to.

"Th-thank you," one of the boys mumbled. "Everywhere else was full."

"Yeah, plenty of students coming to Hogwarts, eh? It seems there's even more this year," James said cheerfully.

Sirius leaned forward. "Names?"

"Thomas Jackson," the boy who had thanked them said. He had blond hair and blue eyes, with freckles. He had a pointed nose and wore glasses.

"I'm Evan McJohnson," the other boy said quietly. He had short and curly reddish-brown hair and hazel-colored eyes. There was a silver streak in his hair that made James and Sirius both curious.

Sirius nodded. "Sirius Black." He pointed to himself. "James Potter." James grinned and waved. "Remus Lupin." Remus smiled at the two nervous boys welcomingly. "Peter Pettigrew." Peter waved half-heartedly at them before staring out the window again.

"Which house do you want to be sorted in?" James asked. "We're all in Gryffindor house."

Evan and Thomas exchanged looks. "Erm ... maybe Ravenclaw?" Thomas said tentatively.

"Gryffindor," Evan said promptly.

James grinned. "You wanna know how you get sorted?" he asked, a mischievous plan coming to his head. The two first years nodded. James leaned forward. "You have to place the scary Sorting Hat on your head. And when Professor McGonagall - head of Gryffindor house and deputy headmistress - places it on your head, you have to scream really loudly, or else it'll eat you up."

Thomas' blue eyes widened, while Evan bit his bottom lip.

"Last year a few first years failed to scare the Sorting Hat and they got eaten," Sirius added, smirking.

Remus scowled and shoved his two friends. "Don't worry. They're only lying," he told the two first years kindly. "All you have to do is place the hat on your head and you'll hear a voice. It'll talk to you and sort you."

Evan and Thomas both looked relieved. "Moony, how could you ruin our prank?" James said, dramatically falling to ground and pretending to faint.

Remus snorted. "Save your prank for the Beginning of the Feast. I have a pretty good idea of what we're going to do this time."

Sirius and James looked at each other, then exclaimed, "WE DID IT!"

Remus winced, slightly irritable. "Did what?" he demanded.

"We've finally made you a prankster!" James cheered.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I could always change my mind in telling you," he said pointedly.

"No!" James and Sirius both shouted, and Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes!"

Remus leaned forward. "It has something to do with water balloons."

* * *

Remus glanced at his friends. "Ready?" he whispered. James, Peter, and Sirius nodded. As Dumbledore was speaking, Remus cast 'Sonorus' on himself. "STOP WITH THE BLOODY RULES ALREADY!" Remus said. He had modified his voice so that it sounded deeper. He nodded to James. Sirius and James quickly put out the candles. "THIS IS MY CASTLE, YOU HEAR ME? MINE! GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Remus said again.

A few frightened students began to scream. Peter let loose ten Fanged Frisbees and the students screamed even louder, terrified. "SHUT UP!" Remus roared. He nudged Sirius. James and Sirius whispered a spell. Remus, with his werewolf senses, saw that the water balloons were hovering over every student and teacher, including the Marauders. Remus flicked his wand and the balloons dropped, popping. People yelled in fright, thinking that it was blood that drenched them.

Chuckling, Remus swished his wand and the lights turned on again. He summoned the Fanged Frisbees to him and pocketed them. All the students were grumbling and glaring.

"MARAUDERS!"

The Marauders looked up. Professor Minerva McGonagall was storming down toward them. She was soaking wet and looked VERY unhappy. "Hello, Professor Minnie. Do you need something?" Sirius asked calmly as he dried himself off with his wand.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Don't play innocent on me, Mr. Black," she warned. "I know it was you and your friends who did this. You always do at the beginning of the year. It was probably you and Mr. Potter who came up with this whole prank!"

"Actually, Professor, that's where you're wrong," James said, smirking.

"Oh? Do care to explain," McGonagall said, raising an eyebrow.

"You see, the guilty one of this prank, the one who brought all the supplies we needed and found out the spells, as well as coming up with this prank, was Remus John Lupin," James said, grinning. He pointed to Remus, who looked bored.

McGonagall stared at Remus for a moment. Remus frowned, and said, "You know, Professor Minnie, staring is very rude."

The other three Marauders stifled snickers. McGonagall's eyes flared at Remus. "Don't glare," Remus said. "You're not supposed to be unhappy on the first day of school."

"DETENTION, MR. LUPIN!" McGonagall turned and stormed off.

Remus chuckled as he dried his seat and sat down with his friends, who smirked at him. "Mr. Prongs praises Mr. Lupin for his excellency in pranking," James said.

"Mr. Moony thanks Mr. Prongs, and would like to add that Mr. Prongs is still dripping wet."

"Mr. Prongs dries himself off and thanks Mr. Moony."

* * *

_Mr. Padfoot would like to say he is disappointed in Mr. Moony. _Remus read. He frowned at the note.

_Mr. Moony would like to express his confusion at Mr. Padfoot's statement._

_Mr. Padfoot will explain to Mr. Moony._

_Mr. Moony appreciates Mr. Padfoot's offer._

_Mr. Padfoot is disappointed in Mr. Moony because he is taking notes._

_Mr. Moony is feeling very confused at Mr. Padfoot's second statement._

_Mr. Padfoot will explain to Mr. Moony._

_Mr. Moony appreciates Mr. Padfoot's offer._

_Mr. Padfoot thinks that Mr. Moony is returning back to perfect student mode._

_Mr. Prongs would like to agree with Mr. Padfoot about Mr. Moony's behaviour._

_Mr. Padfoot thinks that he liked the Mr. Moony yesterday at the beginning of feast._

_Mr. Prongs orders Mr. Moony to stop taking notes._

_Mr. Moony would like to express his annoyance at Mr. Prongs._

_Mr. Prongs is confused at Mr. Moony's -_

_Mr. Wormtail would like to join the conversation._

_Mr. Moony is confused why Mr. Prongs did not finish his sentence._

_Mr. Prongs did not finish his sentence because Mr. Wormtail snatched the parchment out of Mr. Prongs' hands as he was writing._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to express his concern for Mr. Prongs and Mr. Moony because Professor Minnie is coming toward Mr. Prongs and Mr. Moony with a maniac-like glare in her eyes._

_Mr. Moony is feeling very worried._

_Mr. Prongs agrees with-_

"POTTER! LUPIN! PETTIGREW! BLACK!" McGonagall barked out. "No notes in my class!" She vanished the piece of parchment. "And why aren't you copying down those notes?"

"Professor, you told us no notes in your class," Sirius said, in a very polite tone. The class snickered at this.

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose. "Only one more year to go. Just one more."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**Please review!**

**Next chapter: James and Sirius get into an 'argument' with 'Snivellus' Snape. Remus Lupin is furious at this, and the three get into something that even they could not imagine until now.**


	5. Fight

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

"REMY! OH REMY-KINS!"

Remus spun around, growling. "Don't call me that!" he snapped at Sirius.

"Whoa, what's with you today, Moony? Is it your time of the month?" Sirius asked.

Remus' eyes darkened. James and Peter walked up to them. James caught the look in Remus' eyes and said, "Uh, Sirius, Moony looks like he wants to drop you off a cliff, so you might want to run."

Sirius nodded, eyeing Remus warily. "Now, Moony, let's not too hasty and-"

Remus growled and sprang forward, knocking Sirius down. Remus shoved Sirius down the stairs to the Great Hall. Sirius tumbled down, yelping. James and Peter winced. Remus spun around and stormed off to Transfiguration. James hurried down to help Sirius up. "What's with him today?" Sirius said, staring after Remus.

James leaned close and murmured, "Full moon is tomorrow."

Peter grinned. "You should have known better than to annoy him, Padfoot," he said.

"Shut up, Wormtail," Sirius ordered. "Let's get to Transfiguration."

* * *

Remus was heading to the Great Hall for dinner when he saw Severus Snape hanging upside down. He saw the backs of James and Sirius, obviously the culprits of this. Peter was hanging around them, sniggering at Snape. The fact that his two friends were bullying again made Remus furious. Without thinking, he yelled, "POTTER! BLACK!"

Sirius and James turned around, then grinned. "Hey! Moony! Come to join the fun?"

"LET HIM DOWN!" Remus snarled.

James' eyes widened. "Whoa, calm down. Okay, okay," he added hastily as Remus' eyes turned feral gold. James flicked his wand and Snape came crashing to the floor.

Remus shot a cushioning charm at the ground and Snape bounced on it. Remus ran over and reached out a hand to help Snape. "Are you okay?"

Snape spat at him. "Leave me alone, Lupin!" he snarled.

Remus stepped back, slightly hurt. A blur shot past Remus. Sirius punched Snape on the nose. "You leave him alone!" he spat.

"Yeah! You don't get away with bullying our friend!" James added, waving his wand. Snape was blasted against a wall. He let a few swear words. "Wash your mouth out, Snivelly," James said.

Snape gagged as soap suds filled his mouth, choking him. Remus ran forward. "Stop it! James, Sirius, stop it!" he cried. He spun around as Peter cheered. "YOU SHUT UP!"

James, with a huge sigh, let Snape down. Remus hesitantly stepped forward to help when Snape sprang up and ran off. "See, nothing harmful, Moony," James said, grinning.

"Nothing harmful?" Remus said scathingly. "YOU WERE CHOKING HIM! You could have killed him, you prat! And what if I hadn't put the cushioning charm up there? Snape could have smashed his head in half!"

"Calm down, Moony," Sirius soothed.

With a snarl, Remus punched Sirius' nose. Sirius staggered back, eyes wide. Then his eyes darkened. "What's wrong with you, Mo-Remus? Why are you acting like this? You've never stopped us from teaching Snivellus a lesson."

"I have had it with you!" Remus shouted back. "You hex people for fun when they haven't even done something to you!"

Students began to come out of the Great Hall to see what the commotion was. Shocked, they stopped, watching the Marauders fight. Joseph Lasky, a seventh year boy, whispered to his girlfriend Julia Whings, "What's gotten into them?"

A shriek caught their attention as Remus punched James in the stomach. James retaliated by kicking Remus in his gut. Remus choked, staggering back. Sirius stepped forward, clutching his bleeding nose. "Remus, was it ever true? Our friendship ... is this truly the end?" he asked softly.

"Yes!" Remus screamed at him, fed up and anger boiling inside him. "I'VE HATED YOU FROM THE BEGINNING, POTTER, BLACK, PETTIGREW!"

"How did I get into this?" Peter moaned.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS SCHOOL JUST BECAUSE YOU PLAY PRANKS AND PEOPLE CHEER YOU ON! I HATE IT WHEN YOU BULLY PEOPLE YOU DON'T LIKE, I HATE IT WHEN YOU ACT LIKE EVERYTHING'S TOO GOOD FOR YOU, AND I HATE IT WHEN YOU BULLY SNAPE! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" Remus fumed. Now, normally he wouldn't act like this, but the full moon was tomorrow, and Remus always had a short temper on the day before. Seeing Snape defenseless as Sirius and James bullied him fed the fire inside of him.

"You-you know what?" Sirius shouted back. "I bet your parents hate you! I bet that's why they told you to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas! When your father dies, he probably dies happily because he doesn't have to spend another second with you!"

"And I wouldn't surprised if your mother abandoned you!" James spat.

Remus, trembling, stepped forward. "Shut up," he growled. "SHUT UP!" He lunged at Sirius and the two rolled down the stairs, punching and kicking. Remus flipped Sirius and was about to punch his nose again when James pulled him off, throwing Remus against the wall and kneeing his stomach. Remus choked.

"MARAUDERS, STOP THIS NONSENSE!" The Gryffindor Head Boy, Allen McTosh pulled James away from. With a growl, James blasted the Head Boy away from him, furious.

"Get Professor McGonagall!" a fifth year student shouted

"No, get Dumbledore!" his friend argued.

"What's going on here?" Everyone parted to expose McGonagall and Dumbledore. McGonagall, fuming, stormed up to the Marauders. The Marauders were bruised and bleeding, and panted, eyeing each other with loathe and disgust in their eyes.

"POTTER! BLACK! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE! LUPIN! MY OFFICE!" McGonagall snarled.

With a glare at James and Sirius, Remus followed McGonagall. Whispers rose into their air, and Hogwarts began to speak of their newest gossip.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**Please review!**

**Next: The fight goes on! Remus against James and Sirius, with Peter in the middle. Is this truly the end of the Marauders? Or is it just the beginning?**


	6. Suspended!

**Chapter Six**

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

"Is everything all right between you and Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked, peering at him intently. Sirius scuffled the floor with his shoes, glaring at the ground. He couldn't believe it! He thought Remus was his friend! Blood dropped onto his Hogwarts uniform. "Oh, my apologies, Mr. Black." Dumbledore flicked his wand and Sirius and James were both healed, their ripped uniforms repaired.

"Excuse us, Professor, but we can't answer that question," James said curtly.

Dumbledore was quiet for a few moments. "Very well," he said at last. "But let me warn you - fighting at Hogwarts, is not allowed." He paused.

"You're not going to expel us, are you?" Sirius asked anxiously.

Dumbledore's mouth quirked a bit. "No, Mr. Black. But I will suspend you."

"For ... how long?" James said quietly, obviously dreading the question.

"A week."

Sirius inhaled sharply. "I'm not going back to my parents' house," he said bitterly.

"No, Mr. Black, but you may go to Mr. Potter's house."

Sirius hesitated, then nodded. After all, he did have a room there. He glanced up at Dumbledore. "Can I go through the floo right now, Professor?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Padfoot, your stuff!" James protested.

Sirius paused. "There's nothing too important there." And he threw the floo powder down and shouted, "Potter Manor!" He was engulfed in green flames, then was gone.

**End of Chapter Six**

**A/N: Sorry, that was really short, but I had to go somewhere. By the way, SOS! I need help! Whenever I write my story, there used to be a button labeled 'Line Break' but the button's gone so I had to use stars! How do I bring back the 'Line Break' button? Help me! Thx!**


End file.
